Serena
by Professor of Harry-Potterology
Summary: Another girl from Eric's past, one of the few he ever loved; Serena Duval.
1. Chapter 1

Eric Northman walked through a picturesque, grand Paris estate and up the three steps, along the stone path and into the main house. Walking past the startled, humans he entered the huge, sensual, seductive bedroom. He tossed his black suit jacket over the back of a large, oversized red armchair and began unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it out from his pants. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply when the doors behind him closed with a soft click.

"How did you know I'd come?" he asked, lowly.

"Where else would you go?" the female behind him replied with a soft, seductive, French accented purr. He turned and looked at the woman; taking in her long, perfectly curled dark hair, her sun-kissed olive skin, her rose red delicious lips and her caramel coloured eyes that looked deep into your soul and saw everything.

"I needed space. I needed to think" he explained.

"And how's that working out for you?" she purred and he looked at her, watching her walk further into the room dressed in only a long black satin robe that brushed the floor, with baby pink lace detailing and a thin pink belt with a short, sexy matching slip underneath.

"Still thinking" he replied, walking to the side bar and putting his back to her.

"Dangerous past time" she mused and he smirked to himself as she walked around to stand in front of him, her black heels clicking on the hardwood floor. He silently began making her favourite cocktail, inhaling her sweet, familiar, one-of-a-kind perfume.

"You know she'll come looking" she mused and he nodded.

"What do I do when she does?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Tell her what you know" he said.

"Which would be…." she prompted and he stayed silent.

"Why did you come here, Eric?" she asked and he looked at her.

"I have Pam and a new progeny Willa. I have lost Nora and Godric. I needed space to think, to be alone" he answered.

"If that was true, you wouldn't need the excuse of coming all the way here, to think" she purred into his ear, softly and seductively and he shook the cocktail shaker, looking into the crackling fire. He poured out the cocktail into a glass, tossing the lemon twist into it, looking into her dark caramel eyes.

"What about him?" he asked, lowly and she kept their eyes locked, drinking the whole cocktail in one.

"I love him" she replied and he looked at her.

"Hmm" he mused and turned to leave, pausing when she shoved him from behind and he spun around to face her.

"But I hate that I can't get you outta my head" she said softly and he looked at her and she scoffed, softly.

"You probably hear that a lot, right?" she mused.

"For a thousand years" he confirmed.

"Only twice have I felt it in return" he replied, softly and honestly. He looked at her as she slowly pulled the belt of her robe and it fluttered open. He looked over her body in the short, sexy matching black and pink chemise, her legs looking incredible and flawless in just the black heels. He looked at her as she looked at his belt, slowly unfastening it and then sharply pulling it off, tossing it to the side. He firmly gripped her wrist, using his speed to push her around before pushing her back into the large red armchair. She looked up at him, her gasp sounding more like a pleasurable breathy moan. He let her go, walking away, his fangs and his manhood aching.

"I can't" he breathed.

"Why not?" she asked softly and he glanced back and saw her standing up, the robe discarded over the chair where she'd easily slipped it off.

"Because you aren't mine" he replied with a growl of anger and regret as he turned to face her, watching her walk towards him.

"You aren't that naïve, surely" she purred and he looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"I've been yours since the minute I met you" she said softly and he looked at her.

"Make your choice, Eric…what do you want?" she asked softly and he slowly dropped his eyes down her body.

"You know what I want" he replied huskily.

"Good" she said and he groaned, both of them panting as she managed to tackle him to the ground, jumping on his back. He landed on the pillow covered floor, panting and hearing her panting in his ear. He groaned as she lay on his back, her soft lips trailing kisses on his neck and up to his ear and along his jaw as he moved, feeling the silk of her slip and her skin against his. Her hair tickled his skin and he groaned again as she kissed his weak spot, gently nibbling the same spot. He moved to his side, turning his lips to hers and they kissed, their lips brushing each other's before he rolled further and sat up. They knelt on the pillows, slowly tracing each other's bodies as they kissed, softly and sensually. He looked down into her dark caramel eyes and she looked back at him, lust burning into both of them. He pulled the silk chemise over her head, looking at her naked body before she pulled at his pants and he removed them and his boxer shorts.

"This. I want this" he muttered huskily before kissing her, lowering her down onto her back in the pillows.

Pamela Swynford de Beaufort walked through rose covered gardens, along the path lined with wrought iron rails, covered with roses, a simple, dimly light waterfall in the middle, the lights beneath and the moonlight, making it look like it was sparkling. She stopped at the front doors and sighed.

"Eric, if you ain't here I'm gonna be seriously pissed" she muttered before knocking on the door. She heard the footsteps inside and then the door opened and she and the woman on the other side, sighed.

"I knew you wouldn't be too far behind" she mused and Pam looked at the other woman.

"You know where he is" she guessed and the woman sighed.

"He was here a few weeks ago, about a month" she replied and Pam nodded.

"Any idea where he went?" she asked and the woman looked at her.

"Even if I did, why would I tell you when he clearly doesn't want to see you or he'd have told you where he was going" she said and Pam scowled.

"Look Serena, you don't like me and I sure as shit don't like you but if Eric is around here, I need you to tell me" she said and the other woman, Serena, sighed and stepped aside.

"Tell me everything then I'll take you to him" she said and Pam walked down the hallway and into the reception room and sat down.

"There was a whole shitload of trouble in Louisiana" she began and Serena nodded. Pam explained about Governor Burrell, Sarah Newlin and their fucked up Prison and then about Nora's death and walking in the sun before explaining that Eric had taken off without a word.

"So, there. That's everything now please, I need to see him" she said and Serena nodded.

"Ok" she agreed and Pam followed her out of the house and back down the street.

"You have any idea how long it took me to find you?" she asked and Serena smiled softly.

"Funny, didn't take Eric any time at all" she replied and Pam rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but I haven't got the same bond as you two have and even if I did, I doubt I would ever use it" she replied and Serena smirked.

"Of course you would. You forget what I do for a living" she smirked and Pam scowled but didn't argue. As much as she hated to admit it and despite hating Serena 98% of the time, she knew that if she could, she'd exploit the hell out of a bond with Serena. The woman owned one of the biggest and most amazing fashion chains in the word.

"Where the fuck are we?" she asked, walking through a darkened club.

"I'll take you to Eric, Pam don't worry but I can see you're starving. Everyone here is checked regularly for Hep V. they're all safe. Eat and then you can see Eric. He'd hate to see you like this" she said and Pam looked at her and then a cute brunette walked over to them.

"Holly, take care of my friend here would you?" Serena purred and Pam looked at her and then greedily sank her fangs into Holly's neck. Once she was full, she healed Holly, left her on the chair to rest and then followed Serena out again.

"What was that place?" she asked.

"A secret. It's the most exclusive Donor Bar in London. Right now, because of all the Tru Blood fuck ups, an hour in there can set you back a million euro's" she replied and Pam looked at her, stunned.

"Then how did we just walk in there?" she frowned and Serena smirked.

"You know any other owners who pay for their products?" she asked and Pam gaped and heard Serena laugh and ran after her through the Paris night.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena Duval; a brown haired, brown eyed French woman who she and Eric had met a few years ago while on holiday in Paris, the same woman who Pam knew Eric had been thinking about a lot since his last solo visit to France a few months ago. Not that she'd blame him. She'd been alive now for over 100 years and she could easily count on one hand the women on the same level as Serena beauty-wise. Serena also had another advantage, her relation to an equally beautiful Frenchwoman; Sylvie, her Aunt. She didn't think that Serena was aware of Sylvie and Eric's history and she wasn't going to be the one to tell her. Part of Serena's sex appeal, aside from her appearance, was her confidence in herself. Telling her about Sylvie could destroy that….especially in regards to her complicated relationship with Eric. Sadly, Serena had a rather large disadvantage…a rich, influential, jealous husband. One who she'd married before meeting Eric. Serena was the only married woman that Eric had ever gotten involved with. He hated the drama associated with a married woman and yet, he'd jumped at his chance with Serena and she'd been stuck in his head since. Serena and her husband had a very simple relationship. They both had affairs and didn't lie about them but they were still married and sometimes, Pam even believed they were in love. She just dreaded the day when Eric would eventually expect her to choose between him and her husband. She could only hope that Serena wouldn't break her maker's heart. Pam walked through the Rhone Valley courtyards, unsurprised by Eric's location. This was where they'd loved when they were in Southern France. She looked at Serena and the brunette shrugged.

"This was the only place he mentioned to me before he left" she shrugged and Pam nodded and walked through the stone arch and then down into the underground space, sighing when she caught Eric's scent.

"Un-fucking-believable" she commented and Serena shrugged at her eye roll. She walked down the stairs, followed by Serena and they both stopped at the bottom of the staircase.

"He won't take my blood. I don't understand" commented a French blonde as she hurried past them in lace lingerie and they looked at the brunette in black and red lace. Pam gasped and heard Serena gasp when they looked at Eric, the brunette hurrying past them. She felt her eyes water and didn't pull away when she felt Serena grab her hand.

"You found me" he said with a weak, chocked voice. Her maker looked weak and sick and she could see his veins. He'd drunk the poisoned Tru Blood.

"How long?" she asked, a blood tear falling from her eye.

"Eric" she said softly and he looked at her and then Serena.

"Can you repeat the question?" he asked, softly.

"How long have you been sick?" she asked.

"Saw the first signs last month" he asked and she felt Serena still.

"Me" she breathed.

"No" Eric instantly told her and Pam looked at him.

"When you were in St. Petersburg" she figured and he looked at her.

"Don't act all surprised. I searched the whole fucking planet for you. Wasn't until I got to St. Petersburg that a guy mentioned seeing you with a stunning brunette with an accent" she told him and he gave her a weak grin.

"St. fucking Petersburg, Eric?" she asked.

"You know how I hate the Russian people" she added.

"Well, I didn't know you were gonna come looking for me" he replied, softly.

"Yeah? Then why'd you keep on moving?" she asked and she heard Serena stifle a giggle and Eric chuckled.

"Congratulations Pam, you outwitted me. But only because I'm not well" he mused and Serena walked to his side, bending down to look at him and he looked at her.

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" she asked, softly and he looked at her and Pam saw the look on his face….a look she hadn't seen in a long while.

"I didn't want that look on your face" he replied and Serena smiled softly.

"What did you expect? I care about you" she said softly and Pam looked at them.

"Me too" he said softly.

"Tara met the true death" Pam said softly and they both looked at her.

"I felt it last night on my way here" she explained and he looked at her.

"She was my progeny, Eric. You're not gonna say anything?" she asked.

"Did you play the bucket game?" he asked and she and Serena frowned at him.

"I did" she answered.

"Oh. I like the bucket game" he mused.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked, walking towards him.

"You are Eric fucking Northman. You don't give up, you fight" she told him.

"Fight's over, Pam" he answered and she saw Serena still.

"It can't be" she refused.

"Godric. Nora. And yes…Sylvie too" he said and she saw Serena pale under her olive skin.

"Sylvie?" she breathed and Eric looked at her as she stood.

"Serena…" Pam began.

"My Aunt, Sylvie?" she asked, looking at Eric who just blinked at her.

"Oh mon Dieu" she muttered, her native language coming out as her eyes watered.

"Serena…" Pam began again, moving towards the brunette who stepped back.

"That's why you've been visiting me, because of my Aunt. It had nothing to do with me being not being yours. It was because you missed her" she ranted, angry and hurt and Pam sighed.

"I guess you were the reason she was killed too" she said coldly and Pam looked at her as Eric stilled.

"Wait…" he began.

"Nice to know that even after she's gone, I'm still second fucking best" she snarled and ran out and she sighed.

"Shit" she muttered and then looked at Eric, seeing the far off look on his face. She wondered if he was thinking of his history with Sylvie or Serena.

"Did you contract the virus on purpose?" she asked.

"On purpose, no. But did I go about my dealing with a devil-may-care attitude? Absolutely" he replied and she looked at him, walking to sit on the chaise lounge beside him.

"You can't give up, Eric. With an ample blood supply vampires are living long and longer with this disease. And who knows? They're working on a cure. They could have one soon. Please. I will help keep you well until…" she mused, pleadingly, fading off at the end.

"Why?" he asked.

"Do you regret the choice you made that night?" she asked with a slight sob.

"I made the only choice I could" he answered.

"Then don't make me watch this. Don't make me watch as you had to watch Nora" she said as he talked over her.

"I released you some time ago. You're free to leave" he said and she whimpered.

"Do not do this to me" she begged with a sob.

"Goddam you" she cursed.

"For more than a thousand yours, the world has been my oyster" he mused.

"And it still can be" she said as she cried.

"I'll do anything" she pleaded.

"I've lost my taste for oysters, Pam" he said softly.

"No" she whispered.

"You should go" he said and she cried and got up and walked to the stairs and then paused.

"Sarah Newlin" she said turning to look at him, seeing his eyes closed.

"What about her?" he asked.

"What if I told you Jason Stackhouse let her live?" she mused and his eyes opened and he looked at her.

"He didn't" he said.

"He did. And she's out there" she said.

"Where?" he asked.

"No one's seen her. I have to imagine she's in hiding somewhere" she said and saw his furious look and her heart leapt as he slowly stood up.

"Well, let's go find her. Shall we?" he mused and she smiled softly. Pam looked at Eric as they flew over Paris.

"Eric, you have to stop" she said softly and he looked at her, from the sofa opposite her on the private plane.

"I didn't mean to hurt her" he said softly and she nodded.

"I know but she had to find out at some point and it was inevitable that knowing would hurt her. You just need to give her time to get through it. I'm sure if you see her again, she'll come around" she said and he looked at her.

"No. She knows now, I won't allow myself to have her back to break her heart when I'm gone" he refused and she sighed. Soon, he began feeding from the pretty brunette stewardess.

"We should make touchdown in Baton Rouge, Louisiana at 6:31pm local time" she announced primly and Eric pulled back his fangs.

"Baton Rouge?" he asked.

"I thought we'd start with Senator Finch" she replied, drolly as she flicked through a magazine.

"If Sarah was gonna reach out to anyone, it would be him" she explained.

"Tell the captain there's been a change of plans" he told the stewardess.

"We'll be landing in Shreveport" he told her and she looked at him.

"Shreveport? What the fuck for? There is nothing left for us there" she said and he looked at her.

"There's Willa" he replied and she looked at him.

"Eric…you abandoned her. She probably hates you just like Tara hated me" she said.

"I don't care if she hates me" he growled and she looking away, sadly.

"I'm sorry about Tara" he said and she looked at him.

"But Willa is my progeny and she is still alive. I need to see her before I die" he said and she sighed.

"You're dying?" the stewardess asked.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you?" Eric asked, calmly.

"Congratulations, Victoria. You are now a proud carrier of the Hepatitis V virus" he said.

"This is what I do for a living. I'm gonna lose my job because of you" the woman gasped and Pam sighed, looking up at the woman.

"I am terribly sorry about that. Now go tell him" he said and she sighed and heard the woman storm off. Pam looked at Eric as they talked through their past with Shreveport before they landed. She couldn't remember any truly happy moments in that stupid hillbilly town.


	3. Chapter 3

Serena Duval walked through the beautiful, old, familiar, comforting streets of Paris, going to her favourite stores and maxing out all of her credit cards and eating so much sugar, she'd been burning it off for month. None of it helped. Her mind was still full of Eric fucking Northman. The man her aunt had been so obsessed with before she'd been killed by a group of unknown men. The man her aunt had been in a relationship with. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore that heart-breaking fact. She looked over the river, seeing the boats and tourists. She heard a car horn and turned her head towards it, not actually looking at it though. She knew what it was. Her husband's limo. She felt him watching her and then a strand of diamond's caught her eye.

"Come on Cherie, you're gonna catch your death" he mused and she sighed.

"I don't want to" she refused and he sighed.

"Come on, Serena, please?" he asked and she looked up at him, seeing his pleading look as he held out the diamond bracelet. She got up and climbed into the limo. When they arrived at the estate, she looked at her husband of 6 years; Louis.

"Let's go to the other house" she said and he looked at her and frowned.

"We've been there for weeks, why don't you want to go in there? You love that house" he said and she shrugged.

"I just don't want to. I love the town house too" she said softly and he sighed and nodded, telling his driver to drive back to the Paris main house. Serena walked through the estate and gasped when an arm grabbed her waist, pulling her into a side room. She was pushed against the door and lips crashed onto hers. She wrapped herself around the familiar, strong male body.

"What if we're seen" she panted as he kissed her neck.

"I'll just glamour it away" he muttered.

"Eric" she breathed and he pulled back and looked at her, hungrily.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" she breathed and he looked at her.

"Because I can't help myself. I tried staying away, you know I did but I couldn't. I can't resist you, Serena" he said softly and honestly and she looked at him.

"I don't expect you to say it back but I have to tell you now before I lose my nerve…I love you" she purred and he looked at her, stunned before she kissed him. He didn't say the words. He couldn't, so he kissed her instead. Serena woke, sitting up and looking at Louis sleeping beside her. She carefully climbed out of the bed, pulling on her robe and walking to the balcony. She looked at the perfect, unobstructed, beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower, sparkling with the inbuilt lights. She knew a lot of French people didn't like the lights but she did. She loved them. She had long ago decided that they added a magical touch to the tower of a night time. She looked around, hating that all of Paris always seemed to be romantic and magical. It never seemed to have a bad day. She went back to the bed and crawled back in and paused when he draped his arm around her waist.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly.

"Yeah" she lied, softly and drifted into a restless sleep.

Eric stood on Bill Compton's doorstep, hearing the voices inside as Pam stood behind him, huffing. He could smell the humans and vampires inside…and Sookie. The door opened and Bill smiled at them and then saw his veins and his smile fell as he stared.

"Pam tells me you wrote a book in which you claim not to be an asshole anymore" he mused, calmly.

"Is this true, Bill?" he asked with a calm smile and Bill smiled softly.

"How far along are you?" he asked and Eric looked at him.

"Oh, about a month" he replied.

"Still only stage one though" he shrugged with a forced grin.

"Bill, who is it?" he heard Sookie ask.

"Come on" Bill said.

"Oh, Perfect. Sookie's here" he heard Pam drawl as they walked in. He looked at Sookie as she run towards him, hugging him and he hugged her back before she saw the veins too.

"No" she breathed.

"I'm still here Sookie" he told her, softly and calmly.

"Need I remind you we have a Christian to kill?" Pam asked and looked at Sookie.

"Give us a minute, Pam" he said.

"What about Willa? We came for Willa" she said and he paused.

"Of course" he said, closing his eyes and calling for her.

Pamela looked around the fire that crackled, burning Fangtasia. She picked up the fire extinguisher and began putting out the fire before looking at Eric, sharing a smile with him.

"Come on, burn 'em. Throw in another one" she heard a man say and looked at the doors with a scowl.

"No more fucking fire" she growled, racing outside, killing the man and throwing the firebomb on him with a smirk before she joined the other's fighting. She looked around when it was over and frowned.

"Eric?" she called, not seeing him.

"What?" Willa asked and she looked at her.

"Where the fuck is Eric?" she asked, looking around as they all started doing the same.

"Eric?" she called, desperately. She heard mushing sound and looked into the human's van and sighed, seeing Eric feeding from a blonde.

"Jesus fucking Christ. You scared the shit outta me" she scowled at him and he looked up at her.

"Well, I had to eat" he shrugged. She followed Willa into the bar, arguing with the petulant little brunette as they tried to get the bar cleaned.

"I don't give a shit. I am not going with you!" Willa refused.

"I would rather die than get in that coffin" she added.

"You will do what your maker tells you" Pam snapped.

"He may be my maker but he sure as fuck didn't raise me. Tara did" Willa said and she paused.

"She was the one who taught me how to feed, how to control my impulses. He left! And then you left her when we needed you most" Willa snapped and she sighed.

"We have bigger problems than your mommy…" she began to argue.

"Enough!" Eric roared and they both jumped and looked at him. Eric sighed and she watched him slump into his 'throne'.

"You're right. I've been a terrible Maker to you. And for that I am truly sorry but I do not regret turning you. I am proud to call you my Progeny" he said.

"Why did you come back for me?" Willa asked.

"Pam and I are gonna kill Sarah Newlin before I meet the True Death" he said.

"You can count me out" Willa refused.

"She was practically your stepmother, Willa. If you have any idea where she might be, I need to know it" he said and she looked at him then Willa.

"I am not going with you…" Willa began.

"Like fuck you aren't" she said.

"…but I will tell you what I know if you release me" Willa said. She watched Eric stand and look at Willa.

"Willa Burrell, I renounce the ties of our blood and my dominion over you as my Progeny. As your Maker, I release you" he said formally and Willa gasped and made a whimpering noise.

"Like being kicked in the cooch by a wallaby in'it?" she commented.

"Sarah has a sister" Willa said.

"Oh no shit, Willa. The whole world knows that. You better know more" he said.

"Her name is Amber. Amber Mills and she's a vampire" Willa added with a slightly smug tone.

"Oh" Eric smirked.

"How the fuck could Sarah Newlin have a vampire sister and the world not know about it?" she asked.

"I don't know but I over-heard her one night on the phone at the Governor's mansion. Sarah was warning her not to call there again or my father would send her to camp" Willa said.

"Any idea where this Amber lives?" Eric asked.

"The call came from a Dallas Area code" Willa answered.

"Good girl" he said and kissed Willa's forehead.

"Ginger!" Eric called and Ginger hurried in and she rolled her eyes.

"Tell the driver we're heading to Dallas. And we'll only be needing two travel coffins" Eric said.

"What? No" Ginger squeaked and hurried over in her heels.

"You just got back and if you walk out that door, I ain't ever gonna see you again, am I?" she asked.

"Sorry" Eric said, absently.

"You're sorry?" Ginger asked when she stopped in front of them.

"I have been your sex slave for 15 years, Eric Northman" she said.

"And we ain't never had sex. Blow job, hand job, nothing" she said.

"Do you know what a sex slave is without the sex?" Ginger asked and she smirked.

"A slave" she said and Eric chuckled.

"Now you are taking me with you to Dallas" she said firmly and they stepped back from her.

"And if you can't fucking take me, then you had better fucking fuck me before you go" she said and she blinked.

"Ginger, I'm diseased" he said, lowly.

"So the fuck am I" Ginger squealed and they looked at her before walking around her and into the parking lot. He kissed Willa's forehead again and then got into the travel coffin and closed his eyes. Eric walked into the party and smiled as the host walked towards him.

"Mr. Northman, welcome and who is this delightful creature?" the man asked, charmingly and he saw Pam actually smile as he kissed her hand.

"My friend, Pamela. Pam, this is Louis Duval, our host" he introduced with a perfect French accent.

"Pleasure" Pam replied and the man smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine. Go, eat, drink, be merry" he laughed and then walked off to greet more guests.

"He's charming in an over-excited, puppy kinda way" she mused.

"He's also one of the richest men in France so be nice" he said and she shrugged and walked off. He looked around at the guests and then caught a sweet scent that was alluring and enticing without being over-the-top. He looked around for the owner and the stilled. A few feet away in a deep purple gown stood the most beautiful woman he'd seen in a long time. Rich dark hair, memorable caramel eyes and olive skin with generous breasts and a tiny, tucked in waist and rose red lips. She was exquisite.

"Who has caught your eye?" Louis Duval mused with a grin.

"Ah there's my wife, the woman I was telling you about" he said and Eric looked around to find Pam, to introduce her.

"Eric, this is Serena. Serena Cherie, this is an old friend of mine; Eric Northman" he said and Eric stilled as did the brunette when they locked eyes.

"Mrs. Duval" he greeted, forcing himself to sound calm and she took his hand and he kissed it.

"Mr. Northman" she breathed and he looked at her and then Louis was called away and he looked at her.

"You're Serena Duval?" he asked and she looked at him.

"And you're the man Louis has been talking about for weeks" she mused and he looked at her.

"This isn't good" he muttered and she looked at him.

"Why do you say that?" she asked with a breathless tone and he felt it straight to his manhood.

"Because now you aren't available for me to ravish" he mused, honestly and she blushed.

"Clearly you don't Louis very well" she said and he looked at her.

"See the blonde he talking to?" she asked without looking back and he looked past her and nodded.

"That's his mistress over the weekend. The redhead over the piano…" she began and he looked with a gape.

"…his mistress during the week or when he's not with me. Our marriage isn't…typical. We have affairs, lovers and that's alright, it works for both us" she purred and he looked at her.

"Are you saying…" he began and she smiled seductively at him.

"West Wing, last set of double doors, end of the hallway" she purred, lowly and he looked at her, suddenly rock hard and ravenous. She winked at him with a seductive look before she walked away, leaving the party. He smirked and went to walk after her when Pam grabbed his arm.

"You aren't actually going to go after her, it could be a trap" she mused and he smirked at her.

"Then I'll be a trapped happy man" he replied and hurried after the brunette, catching her in the room alone and with the dress fluttering to the ground. He groaned and crossed the room, pushing her against the wall and kissing her hungrily. Eric opened his eyes and sighed, hating that he'd very possibly destroyed that passion and heat they'd shared instantly. He felt the travel coffins moving and stayed still, weak and exhausted.

The next night, they travelled to the listed Address of Amber Mills. She rang the doorbell and a woman opened the door and she saw the veins; pronounced and dark like Eric's.


End file.
